


Doctor Who drabbles

by Zyalah



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyalah/pseuds/Zyalah
Summary: A collection of mostly Reader x Master one shots. No over arching story just a set of scenes I wanna write.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Doctor Who drabbles

It was supposed to be a nice relaxing trip. A sweet way to celebrate your six month travelling anniversary with the Master. You hadn’t expected this, you weren’t even keeping track of how long you’d been with the Master. So when you had come into the console room of the TARDIS this morning to a beaming and excited Master, rambling on about how amazed he was that you had lasted this long with him, and how he wanted to show his appreciation to his favourite pet, you weren’t going to say no. Not that you had ever wanted to say no to your Master.

That’s how you ended up on The SS.Fairfax. The 32nd century’s most expensive and high class Space Liner. A cruise ship that only the best of the universes 1% was permitted to vacation on. But your fun day out had been ruined when you had ran into The Doctor and her quote ‘fam’.

The Master had told you a little about his best frenemy. You knew that she was a Time-Lord like him. That they had grown up together, and had even spent some time travelling together recently. Though he said he was a completely different person when that happened. But the main point you had gleamed from his vague stories was that she was his complete opposite, where the Master strode through the universe enveloped and reveling in the chaos he found, and often created. The Doctor was cautious and vigilant, trying her best to be a calming safety net for the universe and even beyond.

So when you found yourselves all in the Celestial Solarium on the 55th Pleasure floor an argument quickly rose up between The Doctor, Master and the 3 people the Doctor was travelling with. You had no idea what the hell was going on. During the fight you could only gleam a few things like;

“I thought you were dead!”  
“Gallifrey exploded!”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Is the ship gonna explode?”

And most importantly,

“Who is she?”

A question that didn't get answered because the Fairfax security dragged you all to the brig, and to your surprise, The Master surrendered easily, he didn’t even fling a snarky hidden threat to your captors. The only time he protested was when they split you into gendered cells.

The guards didn’t care, and they threw you into a surprisingly posh jail cell, with The Doctor and the girl she had been travelling with.

And that’s where you sat.

Staring almost unblinking at the sealed door. Waiting patiently for The Master to burst through and take you back home to the TARDIS. You made a mental note to never celebrate anniversaries again, or maybe if you did, you’d suggest that you stay in an watch a movie or something.

You sigh, finally tearing your eyes from the door, to quickly glance back at the women behind you.

Awkward eye contact ensues.

“Uhhhhh...” You creak out just seconds before The Doctor bounds forward hand extended, beaming smile plastered across her face.

“Hi there, I’m The Doctor.” She grabs your hand and vigorously shakes, whilst keeping unbroken eye contact with you. Clearly she was searching for something in your eyes. You just didn’t know what.

“Uh. Y/n.” You reply. Shaking your hand limply after she finally lets it go.

“Nice to meet cha’ Y/N. That’s Yaz by the way. Say hi Yaz.” You looked past the energetic blonde to her younger friend.

“Hi.” The beautiful girl beamed, as she gave you a little wave.

You were starting to question if people this extroverted really existed when The Doctor grabbed your shoulders tightly and gave you an almost too serious look.

“Don’t worry Y/N, I’m gonna get you home.”

“What?” You questioned. Taking a step back from the Time-Lord and shaking of her prying hands. Confusion swept over your face.

“It’s okay,” Yaz smiled, taking a tentative step forward. So she was directly beside The Doctor, she had an aura of helpfulness around her, though you knew it was misguided at the moment. “The Doctor’s here to help. We both are.” The Doctor and Yaz shared a look and a smile before placing their attention on you again.

“Help. Why would I need help?” You stated. Firmly standing your ground against these ‘helpful’ strangers.

“Well, first your in prison.” The doctor playfully remarked, to which your rolled your eyes.

“It’s a cruise liner not Guantanamo.” You retorted, your sass palpable in the air. You obliviousness to the seemingly serious situation seemed to irk The Doctor a bit, as you saw her eyebrow twitch.

“Second, you are travelling with THE most dangerous man in the universe.” Her tone was low, almost unnerving.

“I know.” You stated back. A statement that seemed to take both women aback.

“You know that he’s The Master?” Yaz inquired confused.

“Who else would he be?” You found their puzzled expressions amusing. Normally you wouldn’t be this antagonistic towards people you’d just met, but they where starting to push your buttons. Not many things did, but The Master was one of your buttons. You hadn’t realised it until now. But all your confrontations recently had been because someone (normally the alien The Master had come to destroy) had insulted your friend. You didn’t have much good in your life, and The Master had taken you to the stars and given your life more meaning that it would have on Earth. He could have left you behind after your first encounter, but he hadn’t. He’d seen something in you. Something he didn’t see in other humans, and so what if it had only been 6 months, you couldn’t deny he was so important to you now. He was your best friend, your family, your home. And the idea that someone was going to try and take you away from someone you loved was incomprehensible to you.

“Emil Keller, Martin Jurger,” The Doctor started pacing, rambling off names in increasing displeasure, “Professor Yana, Harold Saxon, Missy…”

“Don’t forget O.” Yaz chimed in.

“Exactly. The Master may have told you his real name Y/N. But how well do you really know him?”

“How well do your companions know you, dear Doctor?” The Masters voice sang out from behind you. You could hear the smirk in his voice before seeing it, and you couldn’t stop the beaming smile from taking over your face.

You spun instantly, coming face to face with the one person you wanted to see. The Master leaned casually on your open cell door, one hand in his pocket and the other clutching his TCE nonchalantly.

“Master!” You practically squealed out. You had to restrain yourself from hugging him right there on the spot. Your predilection for hugs had gotten you in trouble with the Master before, and you had come to an agreement that you can hug him all you want, as long as it’s in the TARDIS.

You quickly positioned yourself by The Masters side. The place you felt the most safe and most comfortable. The Doctor however had anger burning behind her eyes.

“Where’s Graham and Ryan?!” Yaz demanded.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The Master teased. You sensed a history there, and a small pang of jealousy hit you. Which was new. You didn’t like it.

“Master, I’m warning you.”

“Oh I’m so scared Doctor.” The Master pressed a hand to his chest and feigning fear. “Come on, show me that Oncoming Storm.”

His goading was interrupted, by who you assumed was Graham and Ryan, though you didn’t know which man owned which name, bursting into the increasingly cramped room.

With the two men bursting the tension bubble. The Master seemed to become incredibly bored with the situation.

“Well, now you have your friends back,” The Master stressed the word friends out, “I’m taking what’s mine.”

Without warning The Master grabbed your hand, and took you away. Not stopping or caring when The Doctor yelled after him.

The walk back to the TARDIS was silent, and so was the take off. You sat silently in the soft brown leather chair in the console room. The Master was purposely avoiding your eyes. Something was off. You knew it, and he knew it too.

You realised how little you actually knew him, you only had his side of events, if he in fact told you anything about his past. And any adversaries you crossed with him, never lived long enough to tell their tales of The Master. You knew he had a dark past, one filled with pain, and death. You knew he had hurt people, that probably didn’t deserve it. But he never went into specifics. And you had been fine with that, but you realised now, that you had told him everything about you, anytime he’d wanted information from you, you’d given it. Did he not trust you, or did you mean so little to him that the truth wasn't worth you knowing.

“You were Harold Saxon?” You mumbled out quietly.

“Don’t.” The Master’s eyes met yours in a silent plea. As he clenched his fists on the controls.

You had started down the road of truth, and you weren't about to back down now. You slowly got up and went over to the man who was seemingly still a stranger. You gently placed a hand on his clenched fist, causing the man to flinch. His eyes filled with fear, or maybe regret. You couldn’t quite tell.

“Like…Prime Minister Harold Saxon?” You probed.

“Y/N I’m warning you. Don’t.” His steely face was turned to you. His expression deadly serious.

“Why?” Self preservation be damned, you needed his to trust you. More than you expected too.

“Because!” The Master yelled, yanking his hand from your grasp, and turning his back to you. His shoulders hunched, his breath heaving his short frame.

“Because is not an answer!” You yelled back, surprised at your rising anger. “Master tell me!” You demanded.

The Master snapped, twisting round and slamming your back against the console. Pinning your there with his surprising strength.

“Because I’m a monster.” The venom in his voice was tinged with despair. “I’ve bathed in the blood of stars and danced across the barren fields of the universe, and loved every minute of it.”

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as the man who had been your saviour showed his hidden rage. Though you were sure it wasn’t entirely aimed at you.

“But you saved me, you took me with you.” The tears finally fell. “Was…was everything a plan, a ploy? Some kind of sick game to you?”

“No.” The Master eased off a little, no longer pinning you in place, but not letting you go either.

“Then why not tell me the truth?”

“I didn’t want you to leave me.” He sounded so, so broken. It killed you. Without thinking you pulled him into the tightest hug you’d ever given. His arms hung limply at his sides as he continued, “I wanted to pretend, see what it would be like to be THEM. To just have someone I...”

“Master, if I didn’t leave after what you did to that Anoxil General, I’m not gonna leave now.” You tried to make a joke, it was after all one of your defence mechanisms. “I promise you. I’m not going anywhere. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want you to trust me, I need you to trust me Master.”

Slowly his arms wrapped around your waist, his nose nuzzled softly into your hair.

“If I tell you, you have to stay forever.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if everyone is out of character, this is my first attempt at doctor who fan fiction


End file.
